The long-term objective of the proposed program is to increase the number or minority students pursuing biomedical research careers. Thus, the goal of this proposal is to provide our undergraduate students with an environment in which biomedical research activities enjoy high visibility. To this end, the following specific aims have been established: (1) To expose science students and faculty to current biomedical research topics and successful minority scientists who will serve as role models. This will be accomplished through enrichment activities consisting of a weekly seminar series, and providing opportunities to six students and two faculty members to attend national scientific meetings. (2) To provide research experiences to minority science students. This will be accomplished through enrichment activities in which six students will participate in extramural sponsored biomedical research projects conducted at leading area research laboratories, and through the participation of fourteen students in intramural research projects. (3) To provide opportunities to science faculty members to develop research programs. This will be accomplished through enrichment activities for two faculty members that will participate in sponsored research projects under the direction of extramural research preceptors. (4) To establish a strong research presence at St. Mary's University. For this purpose seven research projects are proposed, two in the field of biology, one in organic chemistry, one in psychology, and three in engineering, involving a total of eight faculty members. These activities will provide faculty members with the opportunity to work closely with students, and to develop their own research skills. Student participants will become familiar with experimental design, will perform data analysis, and will learn the proper use of modern instrumentation and current research methodology. Students will be well prepared, and should become highly motivated to pursue graduate studies in the biomedical sciences.